RPlog:Luke's Apology
Luke walks in from the Airlock of the ship Luke has arrived. Luke drops his cowl, along with about a quarter of a pound of sand. He shakes his head, losing the rest of it. "Storm's not letting up. We might need to leave soon. Where -is- that Grathix?" he asks with a sigh. Jessalyn crinkles her nose as sand spills everywhere, and shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe he changed his mind." She looks at you quietly, her hands clasped in front of her. Luke runs a hand through his hair, some more sand falls out. He looks preoccupied until he meets your gaze. "Um.." he works moisture into a dry throat and averts your gaze hesitantly, "Jess I.." Jessalyn raises her brows curiously and leans her back against the wall as her heart leaps into her throat. She simply looks at you, waiting. "What?" Luke's mouth is open as he considers his words. They come out simply as an exhalation of breath and he shakes his head somewhat sadly, "Just, you know.. about yesterday and all. I'm usually not that bold." Jessalyn's eyes narrow slightly. "Hmmm." She looks down at her hands, sighing softly. "Bold... okay..." Her brows furrow in confusion but she doesn't look back at you. Luke begins taking his cloak off again, once more, sand falls out of every crease. He looks away as he does so, "Look I'm just sorry alright?" "Sorry?" At that she looks up, swallowing hard. She stares at you for a moment, her breathing somewhat erratic. "Sorry?" she repeats, setting her shoulders and standing straighter. Realization seems to dawn across her face. "Oh," she says in a mocking tone. "I see!" Luke looks up sharply at the tone, saying nothing, mouth agape. Jessalyn's mouth sets into a scowl. "Forgive me," she says, voice dripping sarcasm. "I should have known better, Jedi." Her eyes flash furiously and she bites her lower lip as it threatens to tremble. Luke closes his eyes and shakes his head, "Jess.. don't do this." "Do what?" Her tone is less angry now, and more pleading. "You're the one who could have any woman in the galaxy you wanted! I'm just another one in your trail of broken hearts from here to Sullust and back!" She blows out a frustrated, furious breath. "Damn you. Damn me!" She turns on her heel and storms off down the corridor. Luke just lets out an exasperated sound and looks like he will follow you. "Jess." he calls after you. You quickly cross to fore, heading into the main corridor of the ship. Main Corridor--Black Dragon Charcoal colored panels line the walls head through this the main corridor of the ship. You pass various doors leading to other parts of the ship. The entry area to the aft, the escape pods to the port, the crew's quarters to starboaard Contents: Leia Obvious exits: Entry Area Escape Pods Crew's Quarters Bridge You walk into the Crew's Quaters on the ship Crew's Quarters--Black Dragon These crew quarters are a place for the crew only. This is where they relax and sleep, as well as other various tasks that may be necessary. Obvious exits: Main Corridor Luke walks in from the Main Corridor of the ship. Luke has arrived. Luke stomps in, "Hey, I didn't mean it that way and no you aren't.." he is saying as he approaches. Jessalyn walks as far into the room as she can and stops in front of the back wall, back turned to you. She doesn't say anything. "Jess, come on.." Luke says defeatedly. A sigh can be heard from behind you, then his voice soft and murmuring, "It was just a kiss." Jessalyn reacts impulsively, whirling around and drawing back one arm to slap you full in the face. She glares at you, unrepentant. Luke seems to expect it, but doesn't move. His head snaps to the right where it stays, his eyes closed and a gloved hand slowly reaching up to his cheek and tracing black clad fingers down the new red mark there. He turns then to look at you silently. Jessalyn stares back, the muscles around her eyes flinching with some emotion -- regret or anger, it can't be certain. Her whole body trembles and she takes a steadying breath, raking a hand back through her wild hair. Luke placidly regards you. His eyes neither filled with anger nor hatred, but simply calm blue. His eyelids moving a fraction of a millimeter down, in a not-quite blink. "Okay." he breathes out. "Damn you," she murmurs again, her eyes tearing up and her mouth trembling as she suddenly moves forward to touch your cheek and kiss you hard. Startled out of his stare, Luke's words are muted by the sudden pressing of your lips on his. He sounds out something that sounds like -mmpf!- then putting his hands on your shoulder and looking at you, "Jess." his breath comes out audibly. He smiles, "I'll never understand you." Jessa shakes her head slowly, still obviously angry, but a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. "And you think you're so easy to understand, hmm?" She sighs and hangs her head. "I'm sorry." Luke sighs, "No. I'm the one who should be sorry." he turns for the door, looking quite glum. Jessalyn frowns, and moves to catch your arm. "Luke --" Luke stops and turns his head halfway around. Luke rubs between his eyes, "I like you too much to lead you on like that. Forgive me." Jessalyn tilts her head slightly, looking at you with a mixture of concern and sadness. "I...I just...." she fumbles for words, then just stares at you, releasing your arm and backing away. Luke turns more fully now to peer at you with a hurt look. "I've got work to do." he gives one more lingering glance before walking out the door. Luke walks into the Main Corridor of the ship Luke has left. Luke's Apology